Mama
by michelle-guzman
Summary: Yuuki nunca supo desde que era consiente lo que era tener una madre o un padre...siempre solo... , mirando como aquellas personas disfrutaban del amor de su progenitora... sin embargo esa soledad se acabara pronto...cuando inesperadamente...aparece la mujer que le dio la vida , cambiando para siempre la vida de Yuuki para siempre - especial del día de las madres! lean!


Un dia de las madres, el tercer Breaker miraba como los niños regalaban rosas y obsequios a sus madres , como Sakurakouji le regalaba rosas grandes a su madre adoptiva Yuki y a su madre biológica Sakurako quienes la recibían contentas , como Rui le llevaba flores a la tumba de su madre y de paso limpiaba la de su padre y hermano…

¿Cómo será tener una mama?...se pregunto en sus adentros….el no tenia ningún recuerdo de una madre o un padre , solo de su vida en los laboratorios de Eden desde que empezó a caminar.

.

.

.

-….una madre….-

.

.

.

Los code Breakers estaban en medio de una lucha , tenían que captura a una mujer de aproximadamente unos 29 a 32 años que usaba una capa.

-. ¡ya casi llegamos a ella!.- dijo Rui apresurándose junto a Toki y Yuuki.

La mujer estaba cubierta con una capa negra y una máscara , tenían que admitir que ella era muy rápida , pero no tanto como Yuuki quien logro ponerse detrás de ella agarrándola del cuello y quitándole el antifaz y la capa .

…

el tercer breaker estaba en blanco al ver el rostro de la mujer al igual que sus camaradas.

La mujer….era la viva imagen de Yuuki , en versión mujer , tenía el cabello rojo profundo mas debajo de la espalda, con el mismo copete de Yuuki y su forma despeinada y ojos magenta , su rostro era exactamente igual al de Yuuki , todo su aspecto era igual a diferencia que era mujer y era mayor.

-… ¿que demon-? .- Yuuki no lo podía creer.

-. ¡Es exactamente igual a Yuuki!.- dijo sorprendida Rui.

La mujer miro de una forma triste y melancólica a Yuuki , quien se sorprendió un poco por esa mirada que hizo un extraño sentimiento revolver su estomago.

-…i-imposible….-decia Toki sorprendido.

-.. ¡Yuka!.- una mujer encapuchada ataco a Yuuki por detrás haciéndolo escupir sangre liberando a la mujer que era su amiga.- ¡NO!.- grito Yuka deteniendo de que su camarada lastimara mas a Yuuki.

Yuuki estaba algo sorprendido por la reacción de su enemiga.

-….entiendo…- asintió la mujer encapuchada y ella junto con su amiga Yuka lograron escaparse.

-.!huyeron!.- Prince intento seguirlas pero desaparecieron en el aire

* * *

Al regresar a hablar con el segundo breaker.

-….-Yuuki estaba mirando la ventana , el vacio…recordando la mirada de esa mujer que se llamaba Yuka que lo hizo estremecer.

-….y era exactamente igual a Yuuki .- le contaron a Sakura y a Heike.-

Heike asintio.-…ya veo…ire a revisar unos informes secretos a ver qué encuentro sobre aquella mujer con quien dice que tiene un parecido sorprendente a Yuuki-kun…- comento Heike para irse.

-…quizás sea una coincidencia?...-pregunto Sakura

Yuuki no comento nada sobre el asunto…

* * *

Los code breaker volvieron a encontrarse con el grupo que anteriormente se enfrentaron volvieron a la lucha.

haslo!.- dijo su compañera que la salvo anteriormente.

Yuka asintió.

Los breakers se pusieron en posición de combate. -. Esta vez no fallaremos .- dijo Ogami seriamente

-….lo siento...pero es hora de dormir….- hablo Yuuka que tenía una voz suave y relajante.-…._~aaaahhh_…- ella empezó a cantar-…_Nyan Nyan Nyanmaru es amigo de todos_….~.- cantaba ella la canción de aquella caricatura , pero su voz era bellísima , una voz incomparable , más hermosa que la de un ángel , cuando cantaba emanaba un suave resplandor rojizo .

Yuuki abrió los ojos ….esa voz….esa canción….era familiar_**….( en ese momento sale la canción de Pokemon –oracion (rise of darkrai) esa melodía de campanadas me hace llorar Q.Q**_)

La voz de Yuka era demasiado hermosa y relajante.

-…q-que….e-esa canción….me siento….muy bien….- decía Rui y cayó al suelo junto con sus compañeros dormidos, menos Yuuki , la habilidad de Yuka era cantar , con una canción podía hacer dormir a la gente y otras cosas más..

Yuuki sentía un sentimiento cálido en su pecho al oírla cantar….era un sentimiento tan lindo que no podía expresar.

-. CHICOS, no debéis acercaros a ella cuando usa su poder!.- dijo Kanda a distancia y los vio ellos estaban adormilados pero aun estabas un poco consientes.-….m-me siento…sin energía…pero a la vez…me siento bien….-decia Toki adormilado

-. ¡chicos no , ya lo hemos descubierto ,esa mujer es!.-

Yuuki miraba fijamente a aquella mujer que le producía un sentimiento hermoso y cálido con su canción y presencia

Ella miraba al tercer breaker con ternura y una amable sonrisa mientras seguía su canción

-. ¡Esa mujer es!.- decía Kanda.

.

.

.

-. ¡**ella es Yuka , la madre biológica de Yuuki-kun!.-** termino kanda.

.

.

.

Yuuki abrió los ojos al oír esas palabras , los code breakers se sorprendieron mucho .- .¿l-la madre…b-biológica de Yuuki?...-dijo sorprendida la quinta.

El no lo podía creer….el tenia una madre…que estaba frente a el , sonriéndole.

Al acabar la hermosa canción ella se elevo con sus camaradas y con una triste mirada se despidió de su hijo para desaparecer de nuevo con sus camaradas.

-.!espe-…- Yuuki extendió su brazo como intentando alcanzarla pero ella ya se había ido

Todos después de unas horas recobraron energía para valerse por sí mismos.

El único que no fue afectado , fue Yuuki , quien se quedo en blanco.

-... ¿Yuuki…estas bien?...-pregunto Toki un poco preocupado.

Ya que esa noticia…fue un golpe duro para Tenpouin….quien no podía reaccionar….

-…espero que Yuuki-kun….este bien….-decía preocupada Sakura , el no hablo en toda la noche , ni siquiera fue a comer con sus camaradas

* * *

Yuuki salió a caminar eso de la 1 de la madrugada , en el habían tantos sentimientos revueltos que no lo dejaron dormir.

-…ella….es mi madre…..-susurro recordándola.-…..Yuuki….-esa melodiosa voz hablo detrás de el , quien abrió los ojos de par en par y volteo…y hay estaba….Yuka…la mujer que le dio la vida….su madre….

-…t-tu….e-eres….mi madre… ¿cierto?...- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

Ella asintió suavemente con una triste sonrisa.-…a si es Yuuki , tu eres mi hijo…-

El apretó el puño .-…entonces….entonces…. ¡¿por qué …me abandonaste?!...-pregunto con dolor y molesto.

-…..yo no te abandone….- decía bajando la mirada.

-. ¿Entonces por qué no estuviste conmigo en mi infancia?! ¿Qué clase de madre eres?! .- dijo el muy dolido

Ella volteo .-…tienes razón Yuuki….yo soy la peor madre del mundo…ni siquiera merezco llamarme a mi misma mujer….-Yuuki la miro.

-….yo no valgo nada ….ni como ser humano ni como mujer….porque no pude tener a lo más importante de mi vida conmigo cuando más me necesitaba…por eso me odio mucho….lo siento Yuuki.- unas lagrimas cristalinas rodaron por sus mejillas que el pudo notar sintiéndose muy mal-…..pero….aun cuando no pude criarte…..yo…

…estoy orgullosa de que seas un buen hombre…- dijo volteando dándole una cálida sonrisa.

Yuuki sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver esa sonrisa llena de amor y dolor a la vez.

-…adiós…- dijo y desapareció en la oscuridad.

-. ¡no te vayas!.- pero de nuevo se fue.

* * *

Yuuki ya no podía dormir , necesitaba saber más , saber absolutamente toda la verdad , si era necesario que saber la vida entera de su madre

Pero sabia que no le podría sacar información al segundo ni al eden ya que eso era confidencial.

El caminaba por las calles.-….quiero saber la verdad!...- gimio el exasperado.

-… ¿quieres ver la verdad?...- una mujer algo anciana camino al lado de el quien se sorprendió ya que ni siquiera la sintió llegar.- ah!?...-

-….si quieres saber y ver la verdad…te la mostrare ….-al mover su mano , una luz apareció , Yuuki se cubrió un poco los ojos

_En ese momento Yuuki apareció en el pasado como una visión_

_El vio a su madre Yuka de unos 8 años vagando en la calle ya que sus padres la abandonaron, y fue recogida por Eden-. Tranquila pequeña nosotros te cuidaremos…-_

_Luego paso a un lugar donde estaba una Yuka de 17 años.-..Yuka, has sido seleccionada para llevar a un código de elite en tu vientre , si aceptar no dejaremos que nada te suceda.- dijo un científico a la chica quien se sorprendió._

_Yuuki se quedo impactado _

_Yuuki estaba sorprendido y miro a la anciana a su lado .- quien eres tu?...-_

_-….yo….soy la verdad olvidada….soy la justicia opacada…lo que todos quieren olvidar…..-decia la anciana._

_Yuuki vio tras un vidrio en un_a _operación la inseminación artificial que hicieron con Yuka-….asi fui engendado…..-susurro sorprendido con algo de tristeza._

_Paso a un escenario , donde vio sorprendido , como Yuka acariciaba su vientre de 9 meses.-….nyan , nyan , nyanmaru es amigo de todos…- cantaba con amor sin usar su habilidad mientras se misia en una silla mecedora_

_-…y-yo….estoy allí….-decia sorprendido_

_-….a si es..esta es la verdad ocultada….- comento la anciana.._

* * *

_Paso a otro escenario.- AAHH!.- gritaba Yuka en el parto.- ah.- Yuuki miraba sorprendido apegado a un vidrio viendo como poco a poco salía del vientre de su madre._

_-. Ya lo veo , ve su cabeza , eso es Yuka-chan , tu puedes , mas fuerte!.- decían los doctores._

_- .!AAAAAAAHHHHH!.- después de los gritos de dolor de ella , finalmente…-. Guaa!.- nació…_

_Un hermosos bebe de cabello rojo con un código de barra en el pecho _

_Yuuki se sorprendió al igual que todos cuando por el llanto emanaba unas increíbles ondas de sonidos que destruían los aparatos médicos de alta tecnología del parto .-. jajaj eres muy fuerte pequeño Yuuki .- sonrió la anciana y Yuuki estaba asombrado._

_-…e-es increíble , tiene un poder único visto en la historia , y además su poder es enorme , es un éxito! .- decían celebrando_

_Sin embargo el llanto seguía y empezaba a afectar a los médicos .- las ondas no se detienen!.-_

_-…d-dame…a mi bebe…- gimió Yuka extendiendo sus brazos , los doctores hicieron caso y le entregaron a yuuki que liberaba poderosas ondas sonoras._

_-…ya bebe…mama está aquí….~nyan nyan nyanmaru es amigo de todos~…- empezó a cantar usando su poder , las ondas eran detenidas por su canción y el llanto ceso y durmió en sus brazos._

_-…te llamare…Yuuki….- sonrió besando la frente de su bebe con ternura._

_Yuuki estaba sorprendido , y sonrió , veía entonces como ella lo amamantaba de su seno y le cantaba con amor .-…te amo Yuuki…mi hermosos bebe….- le decía ella abrazándolo , Yuuki sentía un hermoso calor y felicidad también al ver que el bebe Yuuki sonreía con el abrazo de su madre._

_Paso a otro escenario donde sucedió algo terrible , cuando el tenia cinco meses de vida , Eden le quito de los brazos de su madre.- NO! DEVUÉLVEME A MI BEBE!.- gritaba Yuka forcejeando con los guardias._

_-.!¿que están haciendo!?.- reclamo Yuuki e intento ayudarla pero sus manos traspasaban en ello como imágenes._

_-..querido , lo que ves son las imágenes escondidas en el olvido…no puedes alterar al pasado….- decía la anciana._

_Yuuki apretó los dientes con ira.- pero!.-_

_-. Cuando Yuuki empiece a tener conciencia será un problema para el Edén si estas hay….lo siento Yuka pero ya no eres necesaria .- decían los médicos con Yuuki en brazos._

_-. NOOOOOOO.- Yuka uso su poder de canción debilitando a los que la sostenían , pero otros a distancia le dispararon paralizantes.- MAMA!.- grito Yuuki preocupado_

_-….n-no…..Y-Yuuki….-y ella se quedo inconsciente._

_Ella fue encerrada en una pision de Eden , pero escapo con otras madres que sufrieron su mismo destino y fueron usadas para crear código de barras de Elite_

_-..sin importar lo lejos que estuviera de ti….ella siempre , te miraba…..te protegía hasta que te volviste un hombrecito .- decía la anciana y se veían imágenes donde Yuka lo miraba tristemente a metros de distancia , ya encapuchada.-..aun cuando nunca lo supiste….tu madre siempre….siempre….ah estado contigo….- decía la anciana._

Y volvieron al mundo real , Yuuki apretó los puños y dientes con tanta ira y dolor , ahora odiaba a Edén mas que nada en el mundo-…ya veo por que me gusta tanto "nyanmaru", ella me cantaba esa canción siempre….- decía con una triste sonrisa

Yuuki sentía tanto dolor y odio en su corazón .-…e-ellos…ellos me la arrebataron de mi lado! Me arrebataron a mi hermosa madre de mi lado , me prohibieron su amor y protección ….todo….para sus malditos caprichos , ¡NUNCA SE LOS PERDONARE , JAMAS! .- grito Yuuki con tanta ira que su sangre hervía.

-….pequeño Yuuki….aun hay tiempo de remediar el error cometido por otros….no dejes que la persona que mas te ama sobre todo el mundo….se vaya de nuevo…- dijo la anciana y desapareció en la nada sorprendiendo a Yuuki .- ¿obaa-san?...- el la busco con la mirada pero no habia ni rastro.

Yuuki respiro profundamente y cerro la mano y abrió los ojos con decisión.

* * *

-. Madre,! ,madre!.- Yuuki corrió por toda la ciudad sin cansancio , hasta que finalmente la encontró.

Ella estaba en un puente , mirando las estrellas de esa hermosa noche , con una mirada triste…

Ella lloraba…lloraba con dolor….pero no hacia ningún quejido .

-..ah..ah...MAMA!.- ella volteo sin creer lo que hoyo , cuando su hijo se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola como si fuese su tesoro mas importante.-… ¿Y-Yuu…ki?...- la sorpresa estaba presente en el hermosos rostro de su madre.

-…perdóname…perdóname…perdóname….- decía repetidas veces con el rostro sombrio.-….fui un imbécil…no sabia cuanto sufriste por intentar recuperarme….cuando esos malditos me arrancharon de tus brazos…-

Yuka abrió los ojos sorprendida.-… ¿e-eh…c-como lo sabes?...-

-…eso no es lo importante….lo que importa….es que estamos juntos de nuevo….cierto?...-pregunto el mirándola con una suave y triste sonrisa.

Yuka mostró un rostro de dolor mientras lloro.-….Y-Yuuki….- dijo abrazándolo , el ocultaba su rostro….lleno de lagrimas en los pechos de su madre.-…no sabes cuánto te extrañé bebe…- gimio ella acariciando el rojo cabello rebelde de su hijo.

-…si esto es un sueño….que no me despierten nunca…..- gimió el con dolor…

.- no lo es….es el destino….mi niño…mama está aquí…y esta vez….nunca te dejara….- Yuka sonrió cerrando sus ojos .

La anciana los miro de lejos y esbozo una suave sonrisa.- la verdad olvidada es la unica medicina para encontrar la verdadera felicidad...cuida lo que tienes...pequeño Yuuki...

…..

_-….estoy feliz…..desde que tengo memoria..y me convertí en el tercer code breraker….por primera vez…..puedo dar un regalo en el día de las madres a esa mujer tan importante que me dio la vida….a aquella que comparto mis días más importantes , _

_A aquella a la cual le puedo ahora decir todo que nunca pude decirle a nadie más…._

_A aquella que ilumina mi vida y es mi guía…_

_Aquella que con su voz apacigua mis enojos…_

_Aquella que me enseña con amor lo que está bien y está mal _

_Aquella que con su presencia me hace sentir amado y protegido…_

_Aquella a la que quiero proteger de los males del mundo….…_

_Aquella…._

_A la cual….puedo llamar…_

…_mama…_

* * *

**_Me nacio hacer este fic por el dia de las madres QwQ aunque claro atrasado , espero que les haya gustado , _**

**_por favor reviews_**

**_Kisses!~_**


End file.
